User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/ERB Wiki = ERB (In no way related to Scrawland's thing...)
So, this is IN NO WAY RELATED TO SCRAWLANDS THING! This is the actual rappers from the ERBs themselves! Here goes! NOTE: Some people will be multi-cast. Rappers Shaun Lennon (AnimaShaun as John Lennon) Bill O'Reilleyes (EyeOfAllEyes as Bill O'Reilly) Darth Scrawder (Scrawland Scribblescratch as Dath Vader) I'm Adolf Hitler! (I'm Adolf, however obscure, goes to my school and is therefore Adolf Hitler) Hawk Norris (NightFalcon9004 as Chuck Norris) Abe Lincola (Cacola as Abe Lincoln) Sierra Palin (Sierrastalker as Sarah Palin) Lady Glagla (Glambertgirl as Lady Gaga) YTKim Jong-Il (YouTubeKorea as Kim Jong-Il) Hulk Codergan (CaptainCoder as Hulk Hogan) Wachowman Randy Savage (Wachowman as Macho Man Randy Savage) A Justin Betributor (AWC as Justin Beiber) Ludwig von Beethoven Basart EDstein (BasaltWolfED as Albert Einsten) Stephen NightHawking (NightFalcon9004 as Stephen Hawking) Easter Bubby (Bubbyaustin as The Easter Bunny) Genghis Khacola (Cacola as Genghis Khan) Napoleon Dynamit (Tkwarrior as Napoleon Dynamite) Napoleon Bonapatts (Patts9009 as Napoleon Bonaparte) Benthefranklin (Bentheboy as Ben Franklin) Barry Mays (Loygansono55 as Billy Mays) Vince Stoffer (Stofferex as Vince Offer) Firebrandalf (Firebrand794 as Gandalf) V0DumBleDorminiMei (V0DeusEstDominiMei as Dumbledore) William ShaTkespeare (Tkwarrior, again, as WIlliam Shakespeare) Dr. Shaun (AnimaShaun as Dr. Seuss) Cat in the Fap (Meatholl as Cat in the Hat) Pixel 1 and 2 (RespectthePixel35 as Thing 1 and RespectthePixelette as Thing 2) Mr. Tk (Tkwarrior, yet again, as Mr. T) MrRogers300 (MrAwesome300 as Mr Rogers) Christoffer Columbus (Stofferex as Christofer Columbus) Mrpietcaptain Kirk (Mrpietcaptain as Captain Kirk) Nice Pieter (Mrpietcaptain as Nice Peter) EpicLLOYG (Loygansono55 as EpicLLOYD) Master Wolf (BasaltWolfED as Master Chief) Loyganidas (Loygansono55 as Leonidas) Weavillle Wright (StWeavile7 as Orville Wright) Wilbur Wright Luigi Guy (LuigiGuy as Luigi) Barrio (Loygansono55 as Mario) Michael Jackshaun (AnimaShaun as Michael Jackson) Elvis Predley (PredatorFan as Elvis Presley) Clarapatra (ClaraOswinOswald as Cleopatra) DaMarilyn Monroe (DamasterW as Marilyn Monroe) Steel Jobs (SteelerNation2 as Steve Jobs) Bill Games (Awesomegamer as Bill Gates) HALCON9004 (NichtFalcon9004 as HAL9000) Epic Frank Sinatra (Epic Frank as Frank Sinatra) Freddiemercury01 (Freddiemercury01 as Freddie Mercury) Fourrack Obama (Four4 as Barack Obama) Mitt W. Romney III (George W. Bush III as Mitt Romney) Abe Lincola (Cacola as Abe Lincoln, again) Doctor Whoupe (J1Coupe as Doctor Who) Doc BrownToTheFuturama (BackToTheFuturama86 as Doc Brown) Bruce Lev (Ynkrdlevin17 as Bruce Lee) Clint Thesewood (ParoThese as Clint Eastwood) Bat Man (Tesla Man as Batman) Drobin (Dragonsblood as Robin) Sherloyg Holmes (Loygansono55 as Sherlock Holmes) DocDaWatson (ShoopDaKev as Doctor Watson) Satan Claus (Meatholl as Santa Claus) TheElfOfAllElves (EyeOfAllEYes as the Elves) Moses Negateve 4 (Negative 4 as Eve) Adoll (Meatholl as Adam) Maratma Gandhippie (Hippie Rat as Mahatma Gandhi) Martin Lucidus King Jr. (Lucidus Star as MLKJr.) Nikola Tesla Man (Tesla Man as Nikola Tesla) Thomas Teddyson (Teddyfail as Thomas Edison) Babe Ynkruth17 (Ynkrdlevin as Babe Ruth) Lerooy Armstronginator (Devilishmind of fun a.k.a. Lerooyinator as Lance Armstrong) Skrillerex (Stofferex as Skrillex) BasaltWolfgang AmEDeus Mozalt (BasaltWolfED as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) Parosputin (ParoThese as Rasputin) Joseph Scrawlin (Scrawland as Joseph Stalin) Vladimir Levin (Ynkrdlevin17 as Vladimir Lenin Mikhail GorBaKev (ShoopDaKev ad Gorbachev) Vladimir Putim (Tkwarrior as Putin) Boba Fett Al Capone Blackbeard Miley Cyrus Joan of Arc Scrawblo Piscrawsso (Scrawland Scribblescratch as Pablo Picasso) BobToTheRossarama (BackToTheFuturama86 as Bob Ross) Muhammad Ali Michael Jordan Ebenezer Scrooge Donald Trump J.P. Morgan Kanye West The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Cum (Meatholl as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) So, if you want one that I have open, say so in the comments! Cameos Stormtributors (Wikia Contributors as Stormtroopers) Shaun McCain (AnimaShaun as John McCain) Johann Sebastiama Back (BackToTheFuturama86 as Johann Sebastien Bach) Scrawl Sagan (Scrawland Scribblescratch as Carl Sagan) Genghis Khan's Descendants Jesus Christ Jesus Quintana A "Man" Named Jesus (Devilishmind of fun as A Man Names Jesus) George Washington Gilderay Lokhart (TheEyeOfAllEyes as Gilderoy Lockhart) Mr. McPhilli (Aplhaphillipines as Mr. McFeely) Hannibal Murdoch Face JSpock2.0 (JPhil2.0 as Mr. Spock) Hikaru Sulu Holl Alien (Meatholl as Hot Alien) ScrawssemG (Scrawland Scribblescratch as KassemG) George W. Boushh III (George W. Bush III as Boushh) Spartans Queen Gorgo Pleasewillyoustopis (Super mysterious as Pleistarchus) Princess Peach The Jackson 4 (Four4 as The Jackson 5) Marlon Firebrando (Firebrand794 as Marlon Brando) JF FRICKIN K (V0DeusEstDominiMei as JFK) Sammy Davis Jr. Dalek Marty McFry (BackToTheFuturama86 as Marty McFly) Urban Ninjari (Mrpietcaptain as Urban Ninjas) Mustached Cowboys Moses's Hornies (Meatholl as Moses's Honies) Left 4 Steve (Left 4 Speed as Steve) Indian Rights Contributors (AWCs as Indian RIghts Marchers) Civil Rights Contributors (AWCs as Civil RIghts Marchers) Mikhail Barryshnikov (Loygansono55 as Mikhail Baryshnikov) Gangsters Pirates Edward Kenway Miley Stewart Lilly Truscott Lump Ignorance Want Category:Blog posts